dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cain Sicarius
Cain Sicarius is the titular main protagonist of the upcoming Heresy. He is the Cain depicted in Genesis, with him being an enigma, predating (albeit marginally) even Primordials, the first life forms to emerge from the Chaos, the only pseudo-concrete facts being known that Cain was the first being to be truly born and the first to sin. Since committing the Original Sin and being cursed with the Mark of Cain, he was forced to wander eternally and be unable to die, no matter how much he would wish for such, no matter what happened he is forever doomed to be a glitch in the eyes of existence, his Mark forcing him to be unable to die, his soul being forcibly trapped in a body which is unable to die no matter how broken, even if its existence is to cease he shall remain. Cain is known as the First Sinner and Ultimate Killer due to his actions resulting in him creating the act of “murder” and his status as the oldest being and undying allowing him to maintain such a title. However, despite having such a past, Cain's current occupation is the humble familiar of his young master, Senria du Soir. She inherited Cain from a stipulation of her late uncle's contract with the Primeval Man, which was a loan in exchange for a favour. As Cain and Senria would later find out, this favour was the protection of his beloved niece from all threats. Appearance A man who is known to silence people who see him for the first time, he has been likened to “perfection embodied”, and what the likes of Devils tried, and failed to imitate, a level of natural beauty not encumbered by perfection, but paradoxically perfected through a lack of it. Despite his youthful appearance, Cain’s true age is hinted at through his perplexing eyes, which seem to shift and interlock countless emotions behind his organic looking glasses, many find them alluring in the same way the eye of the storm is, a centre of untold chaos where is safe within. Commonly seen with a slight, mocking smirk gracing his face Cain is slightly infuriating and, yet, inviting, in a manner similar to an older brother or a teasing old friend, although Cain is known to be able to scowl just as easily, with it causing people to fear due to the weight it bears after countless years of being honed. With such traits, Cain doesn’t seem to fit the archetype which one would conjure for the creator of the First Sin, with a body which can be likened to ineffable beauty, but his body bears the marks of one who has partaken in, and endured, unimaginable evil. Despite being well hidden under his clothes and (normally) several layers illusions which give off the impression of unperturbed flesh, Cain’s body is heavily scarred. If one where to strip him bare, then they would find a menagerie of scars dotting his flesh, with them being the most common on his torso, although there are several long scars on both of his arms, as well as evidence of both of his feet having been hacked off before. On top of these are several tattoos, flowing perfectly and unaffected by the rising and falling of the scar tissue. On his back, there are countless intricate straight and curved lines, each of them five centimeters, with the intricate mass of lines eventually forming “an unknowable shape, something which would force despair into any who saw it; it was impossible, and yet it existed, it was an insult to all of existence and marked him out as something which was a perversion to all existence, and yet it also had an undeniable beauty and power to it,” with this being the Mark. Other than his Mark, Cain also has several impossibly small markings on his body, with the infinitesimally minuscule script making up several bands circling his left bicep. Befitting of a man who is renowned to be able to kill anything, Cain’s body is in peak physical condition, with his body being a cross between lean and muscular, with there being no wasted or pointless flesh. In terms of what he looks like physically, Cain stands at an intimidating 6’4, with him towering of the vast majority of people, of both normal and supernatural denomination. Cain has ashen white hair, with it being likened to being made of ash rather than a natural lack of pigment that comes with age or albinism, and, conversely, deeply tanned skin, it being ever so slightly beyond what a tan could be. His face is clearly defined by his high cheekbones and sharply defined jawline, them causing many people to liken Cain to ancient nobility due to how iconic and regal they are. Personality History Cain has lived a life which, he alludes, predates even the current incarnation of the universe, which he has dubbed “pretty neat” and “way better than the original, a whole lot more personality”. Whether he’s telling the truth or not is unclear, but the Biblical God Himself said that He had no idea as to what or where Cain came from, only that he found the Original Sinner quite affable and incredibly perplexing, as well as great propaganda. Great Red and Ophis have also been said to have no clue as to what or who exactly Cain is, although this could simply be due to apathy on the part of the Infinite Dragon God and a lack of interest for the True Dragon. Regardless of whether or not Cain is truly of the current universe or not, Cain is an enigma who is known to be very same as the Biblical figure. As such, throughout moonlit history he has been a presence in his eternal wanderings, being alike the Heavenly Dragons in fear of what his mere presence could cause, although he has been shown to be very random in his actions (or, at the very least, seemingly). An example of this can be seen when he went and slaughtered the entire Zoroastrian mythos for no clear reason, including killing Ahura Mazda, despite the God being entirely benevolent and only attacking when Cain butchered a third of the populace. As well as killing the head God of the religion, Cain also killed Angra Mainyu, or at least the Axis Wrongness whom the role had been shaped around, despite Wrongness only existing as a concept given sentience, giving rise to questions as to what the First Murderer cannot kill. Beyond his varying escapades across history (including, but not limited to, saving several thousand princesses from dragons, teaching a child how to teleport through space and time, becoming the Pope, and attempting to become The God of Cooking) Cain also did two things of importance: he started Sicarius & Co., a "law firm”, and he made several hundred bootleg Sacred Gears (which he refers to as "Blanks"). Powers & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Master Magician: Specialising in String Magic, Cain is a magician who is said to be the foremost dangerous and most terrifying of all magi, although he doesn't identify as such due to simply seeing his magic abilities as things he's picked up, as opposed to magicians who study for years to hone their craft. In particular, he sets himself apart from common magicians due to the fact that he does not use the Solomon-Ambrosius method, which relies on equations and clear cut theorem to produce its Mysteries (despite the fact that the only aspect which sets it apart from science is the mana involved in it), to achieve his magic. Cain instead employs a personalised system which relies on the unique pataphysical nature of mana and the soul, him either using his soul as a conduit for the mana to flow and be reshaped into any spell imaginable (which requires a great deal of mana and is noted to feel like having molten metal trying to escape every fibre of your body) or using his soul to "split" the mana into incredibly narrow and specific fields reflective of the prism (the soul). For Cain, the "colours" he splits his mana into are as follows: Sin, Freedom, Blood, Darkness, Abyss (or Lack), Time, and Dream. The amount of Annexes he has is unprecedented, as almost everyone simply has one (although they can mutate and develop as time goes on and the person grows and becomes less of a "concrete existence", normally through usage of an Annex or another Work, although he was born with Sin, Freedom, and Blood already present). In terms of general magic, Cain does not have a specific area he excels in, although he is most capable with String Magic. String Magic is a magecraft which involves the manipulation of the phenomena that are the strings which make up everything (otherwise known as supersymmetric strings). It allows for the user to manipulate reality on the most minute level, able to even alter metaphysics due to the true nature of the strings, although it requires great finesse to do even the most basic weave, as it involves coming into contact with the fabric of existence. To even see the strings and be able to predict their effects is an innate trait which only a few choose to develop, a phenomena which is known as Sal Ensi Veric '''(or, Eyes Which See the True Madness of Reality), and weaving them involves using mana to either create temporary strings or to encapsulate preexisting strings and then weaving them. The very act of weaving them is simply the manipulation of mana, but due to their intricate and delicate nature it is necessary to handle them with the greatest of care, hence hands being used due to the abundance of spectral cracks there, allowing for the highest degree of control to be exercised, as well as corresponding physical movement spreading the process up. '''Sal Ensi Veric: Possessing such titles as the Scholar's Sight, Void Vision, the Archmagi's Ascension, and Seer's Gaze, Sal Ensi Veric's true name (in Archanis) is "Eyes Which See the Truth [lit. Madness] of Reality". It is a trait which anyone can gain, even a mundane, with the only requirement for a person to gain them being that they must "see a First {CLASSIFIED}". As such, while First {CLASSIFIED}s aren't common in the slightest, as there are only a handful remaining the entire omniverse, if a person has one then they can make an army of True Seers with it. That being said, many are not able to turn off Sal Ensi Veric before they succumb to the wondrous horrors which it reveals (that is, when it is initially unlocked) and they are trapped in their minds or attempt to use their newfound knowledge and die from trying. The images which Sal Ensi Veric reveal are forever engraved into the minds of those who use it, with not even death being able to erase them from their being. Furthermore, Sal Ensi Veric is not an ability which is "held in the eyes" as many believe, but rather is "directed towards the eyes", which allows for it to bleed into the eyes and genetics. As such, the eyes of users are coveted by many (with only a minute fraction knowing of what they truly contain), although the effects that are hereditary (be it through genetics or transplant) are nothing more than a pale imitation of the truth which true Scholar's Sight reveals. As briefly touched upon earlier, Sal Ensi Veric is only able to be achieved by seeing a First {CLASSIFIED}. However, simply seeing it is not enough, the person must be forced to see it for how it truly is, forcibly and fundamentally changing their souls to allow the capacity for Sal Ensi Veric. The activation of Seer's Gaze is different for each person. For some it has the effect of causing the pupil to break and fill the iris and sclera, for others they become blind. For Cain his iris "cracks" and the cracks shift constantly. * Perfect Eyesight: '''Due to the pataphysical nature of Sal Ensi Veric, the eyesight it provides is unparalleled. It allows for perfectly clear vision no matter how minute or obscured the detail is through observing it on a metaphysical level, looking at everything which underlays its existence, allowing for a mental image of how it truly is to be constructed. It is the equivalent of feeling something to construct an image of it, although it is on an entirely different level. That being said, while the concepts which are part of it are revealed to the user, they are not explained, simply forcibly shoved into their mind. And as such, they will have knowledge of what it is and how it works, but this doesn't translate into understanding. * '''Potential Sight: Not to be confused with precognition, Sal Ensi Veric allows its user to see all possible routes of reality, their eyes laying them out before the reader. This includes paths which weren't taken and what branched out from those, although gazing into them is a fickle mistress and causes much envy and strife. If combined with abilities related to numbers and probabilities this may have a level Immense Physical Prowess: Mark of Cain: {Unknown} of the Black: Simply said to be "integral to Cain" and "a perversion of the First Law of Crow", nothing is known about of the Black. Cain himself commented that it is "nothing more than a dream, something which reality doesn't accept nor like".